iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyana Dondarrion
Lady Tyana Dondarrion was born in 233 AC, the daughter of Lord Swann and Lady Swann. Biography Early Life Tyana Swann was born in 233 AC, and received an education befitting a lady of her status. She and her brother Bryce were as close as any siblings, and they enjoyed a charmed life for children of the Stormlands. Many noted Tyana for her giving nature. Marriage Her father received a raven from Blackhaven in 249 AC, seeking a match for Lord Gawen Dondarrion's son Manfred. Her father agreed to the match, and she arrived that year for her wedding to a knight she'd never met. The nuptials went without incident, though only a fool could mistake the tension between Lord Dondarrion and the son of Lord Baratheon. Life in Blackhaven Try as they might, Ser Manfred and Tyana had great difficulty conceiving a child. Every moon they tried, and the fear that she was infertile set in. One day in 255 AC Lord Dondarrion made a remark, one he surely had been making in private for years, about the difficulties she and Ser Manfred were having. Her husband flew into such a rage as she had never seen before, screaming at his father until cords stood out on his neck and his face shone a deep shade of red. For an hour the two men fought, and as she feared it might come to blows the elder Dondarrion blinked and retreated from the room, shamed. At that moment she truly fell in love with her husband. Four years later, at long last, Ser Manfred got on her a child. Her relief was beyond measure, and the couple glowed as she grew fat. Midway through 259 AC she gave birth to her first son, Andrew, after a night of labor. The effort drained her, though, and as much as she loved her newborn son she fell ill. Blackhaven's maester, Lyle, saw to her care and she was well enough to conceive a second child in 261 AC. This child came easier, and they named him Harmen. In 270 AC Lord Gawen Dondarrion died, and her husband ruled as regent until his brother returned and forfeited his right to succeed their father. Knowing now that her sons stood to inherit Blackhaven, she began to teach them what she knew of courtly matters while their father went to war. To her horror, Lord Manfred returned early-- mortally wounded, as it turned out. She spent days at his bedside as fever wracked his body, leaving it only to eat. When at last he passed, she mourned for a moon. Her sobs echoed through the halls of Blackhaven. Andrew, though, needed her help. She continued to teach him what she could, though she could do little to teach him anything of the sword or shield. He learned to sing and to dance, to bow and to speak politely. It would help to round out the martial education he received from Ser Steffon Rogers, the master-at-arms. Recent Events In 280 AC, she saw her son off on his trip to King's Landing for King Daemon III Blackfyre's coronation, marriage, and name day celebrations. Category:House Dondarrion Category:Stormlander